mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Farm
Farm is the third episode of the first season in The Mr. Men Show. This episode centers around the Mr. Men and Little Misses doing farm-related work. Synopsis Udder mayhem ensues when Mr. Scatterbrain and Mr. Tickle milk a cow; Mr. Per(s)nickety gets down and feeds the pigs; Mr. Bump and Miss. Whoops collecting hay; and an egg collecting Mr. Nervous scrambles to flee from the chicken coop. Stories *'Mr. Per(s)nickety's Plot:' Miss Helpful told Mr. Per(s)nickity that he had to feed the pigs. But Mr. Per(s)nickity does not like what happens to him in the end. *'Mr. Bump and Little Miss Whoops' Plot:' Miss Whoops drives a tractor and Mr. Bump has to put the hay in the tractor's wagon. Soon Mr. Bump gets stumped, bumped, and bruised. Then the hook came undone and Mr. Bump came zooming down the hill. *'Mr. Grumpy's Plot:' Mr. Grumpy is very happy about his corn field, but then crows come to eat the corn. So he sent Mr. Rude, Little Miss Helpful, and Little Miss Scary, but she ended up scaring the whole corn field instead of the crows. Then Mr. Grumpy threw his hat and started grumbling. *'Mr. Nervous' Plot:' Mr. Nervous gets eggs from a dinosaur nest but it really was a chicken coop. *'Mr. Tickle And Mr. Scatterbrain's Plot:' Mr. Grumpy sent Mr. Tickle and Mr. Scatterbrain to milk cows but then it started to do a disco dairy fever. Soon they milked every cow because Mr. Tickle said, "All those cows needed was a good tickle." Bumpers Mr. Quiet guiding Miss Whoops on unloading the truck full of produce and livestock, but the load falls on top of Mr. Quiet. #Miss Whoops unloads corn #Miss Whoops unloads chickens. #Miss Whoops unloads fish. #Miss Whoops unloads something (rotten food?) and Mr. Quiet avoids it, but Miss Helpful unloads apples on Mr. Quiet. Fun Facts Trivia *This episode is the first for several things: **The first episode that both the prologue and first segments are connected. **The music video after the 3rd plot is absent in the UK version. Remarks *Both Miss Scary and Mr. Bump's voices sound less high screechy compare their later appearances, meaning this may've been one of the first episodes to be produced. Screenshots Farm 001.png Farm 002.png Farm 003.png Farm 004.png Farm 005.png Farm 006.png Farm 007.png Farm 008.png Farm 009.png Farm 010.png Farm 011.png Farm 012.png Farm 013.png Farm 014.png Farm 015.png Farm 016.png Farm 017.png Farm 018.png Farm 019.png Farm 020.png Farm 021.png Farm 022.png Farm 023.png Farm 024.png Farm 025.png Farm 026.png Farm 027.png Farm 028.png Farm 029.png Farm 030.png Farm 031.png Farm 032.png Farm 033.png Farm 034.png Farm 035.png Farm 036.png Farm 037.png Farm 038.png Farm 039.png Farm 040.png Farm 041.png Farm 042.png Farm 043.png Farm 044.png Farm 045.png Farm 046.png Farm 047.png Farm 048.png Farm 049.png Farm 050.png Farm 051.png Farm 052.png Farm 053.png Farm 054.png Farm 055.png Farm 056.png Farm 057.png Farm 058.png Farm 059.png Farm 060.png Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show